Tobi, Tobi, Tobi
by Lybra98
Summary: Obito cree que Deidara se adaptará fácilmente a los cambios de Akatsuki debido a las grandes habilidades del artista. Deidara pidió por esto con todas sus fuerzas y ahora no sabe qué hacer. Después de todo, se dice que las personas son animales de costumbres. Portada por Rose Tinting.


Pein lo había decidido. Las cosas en Akatsuki no estaban yendo tan rápidas como él quisiera. Kakuzu estaba harto de Hidan, y Deidara se quejaba constantemente de la ineptitud de Tobi. Todo era Tobi, Tobi, Tobi. Que Tobi esto, que Tobi aquello. Kisame e Itachi eran un equipo ejemplar, Zetsu hacía bien sus tareas de espía, Konan siempre estaba allí para él. El problema era el combi zombi, su indestructibilidad no servía de nada si en el campo de batalla no podían ponerse de acuerdo en mucho. Y sobre Deidara, aunque no entendía a qué jugaba Tobi, Madara le aseguró varias veces que de verdad lo intentaba con el chico. Su personalidad hiperactiva y su juventud podían ser lo que no ayudaba, aunque Pein consideraba seriamente que Madara podía hacer un mejor esfuerzo, pero era mejor guardar las apariencias mientras tuvieran tan pocos bijuu bajo su poder. Y si era sincero, al pensar en desastres lo primero que venía a su mente era Hidan antes que Deidara. Juntar a esos dos estaba descartado, y la respuesta se esbozaba obvia a su parecer. Llamó a Konan para que les transmitiera el mensaje.

* * *

–Al fin, un líder que se precia– Kakuzu comenzó a hacer una maleta, para despecho de Hidan.

–¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¿Qué se cree el líder? ¡Konan, vuelve aquí! ¡Agh, Kakuzu hijo de puta, puedo vivir sin ti!

Kakuzu ignoró la guadaña que atravesó la puerta, mientras se dirigía hacia el final del pasillo.

* * *

Tobi lo aceptó sin rechistar, para su asombro. Mientras Konan se deshacía en papeles, Deidara observó atónito al enmascarado ponerse de pie.

–Bueno, senpai– a Obito le sorprendió y desagradó un poco que Pein tomara una decisión sin consultarle, pero tampoco era tan grave. Era por el bien del plan, después de todo.

Quizás y por mucho que se divirtiera con Deidara, debiera dejar de hacer el tonto y dar un paso al costado. Y el joven artista era altamente adaptable, incluso le costaría menos formar un buen equipo con Kakuzu que lo que a él le esperaba por delante con Hidan.

–Usted ha sido el mejor senpai del mundo que Tobi hubiera podido desear jamás– le dijo mientras le apretaba los hombros –. Lo extrañaré pero intentaré ser fuerte para llevar sus enseñanzas adonde quiera que vaya, senpai.

Deidara se cruzó de brazos.

–Sólo te estás yendo al otro extremo del pasillo, hm– aún no procesaba del todo la noticia. ¿Iban a separarlo de Tobi?

Perfecto, era eso lo que él había deseado desde que se hizo imposible hacer una misión sencilla con el pesado enmascarado. Y aceptaría casi cualquier cosa antes que tener que estar con Hidan o con Itachi.

–¡Lo voy a extrañar!– Obito se abrazó a él y comenzó a sollozar dramáticamente, hasta conseguir hacerlo molestar.

–¡Te dije que dejaras de abrazarme de improvisto, hm!– Deidara no pudo evitar estallar otra vez. Eso le molestaba tanto como oír constantemente sus tontas y distraídas correrías detrás suyo.

Ese Tobi.

–¡Nunca olvidaré todo lo que me enseñó!– chilló como si lo estuvieran torturando.

* * *

No era tan difícil hacer las cosas con Kakuzu. Le recordaba un poco a Sasori: parco e independiente, aunque sabía colaborar mucho mejor que su fallecido compañero. Deidara especuló que ambos podrían haberse llevado bien, después de todo tenían almas de ancianos.

Sí, quizás era eso en el ambiente. Esa falta de jovialidad y chispa que le hacía recordar a los años con Sasori, un algo que no sabía qué era.

–Deidara– lo llamó Kakuzu por enésima vez, claramente exasperado.

Esta vez, el artista escuchó claramente el plan del shinobi legendario. El plan era bueno, contundente, sus dos primeras misiones habían resultado a la perfección. Demasiado perfecto todo, como si Sasori tuviera razón post-mórtem con aquello de la perfección. Sólo tenía que asentir y estaría pronto aprovechando tiempo valioso en nuevas y más mortíferas creaciones artísticas, en vez de perderlo sistemáticamente atendiendo a las tonterías de Tobi. Todo iba mejor que nunca, como en un sueño. No como con Tobi.

Tobi.

–No estoy de acuerdo, hm.

* * *

Obito resopló tras su máscara. Allí iba de nuevo otra vez. Hidan no sólo no tenía ideas: no tenía visión ni estilo, a diferencia de Deidara. Se arrepintió de haber llamado a su antiguo senpai fanático. Ese engendro que tenía enfrente le repugnaba y era el auténtico fanático. Además, era tan insoportable que sus gritos le dejaban sordo. Así debió sentirse Deidara con él todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera habían podido concretar la misión de entregar un pergamino que Pein les había adjudicado hacía seis días. Se estaba sintiendo verdaderamente mal por todo lo que le causó a Deidara.

–¡Tobi, mueve el culo hijo de puta!

Su senpai jamás le había hablado así.

–¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? ¡Deja de pensar en cogerte a la rubia!

Su senpai no era una rubia, y por favor, jamás tuvo tales pensamientos indignos con el talentoso, inigualable, formado, revolucionario y puro artista. Que Kami-sama y Rin lo cuidaran desde el cielo, a saber cómo se encontraba con el feo pero musculoso de Kakuzu. Se sintió más incómodo con la idea de su senpai haciendo buen equipo con un Kakuzu liviano de ropa.

–¡Mi plan es perfecto, sólo tienes que recolectar un centenar de metros de intestinos para el ritual!

Aunque Hidan era peor que lo que Tobi fue para Deidara, Obito sintió el peso del karma ceñirse sobre su espalda.

* * *

–Deidara, no entiendo qué te sucede. No voy a esperarte de nuevo, si no vienes conmigo lo haré solo.

–No estoy interesado, hm– jugaba a lanzar al aire y atrapar una bola de arcilla, aburrido.

El moreno suspiró con pesadez.

–No esperes el pago por esta misión– terminante, cerró su maletín lleno de billetes.

Deidara lo observó con rabia, pero no respondió. Estaba recordando que de esos modos lograba sacarle canas a verdes a Sasori, y eso era lo que se ganaban esos tipos por ser unos amargados y apagados perseguidores de la eternidad. Su estómago se sacudió de mero asco; parecía que había involucionado en su vida y ni sentía motivación para cambiar aquello.

–Haz lo que quieras, a mí no me importan estas bagatelas de misiones hm– Tobi habría propuesto ir a comer y a hacer un poco de turismo local antes de cumplir con el objetivo. A él le molestaba, era cierto, pero nunca se negó a atender la voz de su estómago, y con Kakuzu no tenía tiempo para nada, igual que le sucedía con Sasori.

Kakuzu se alejó silencioso, insultando mentalmente a los jóvenes de hoy en día, a los cuales no entendía.

Deidara estrelló furioso la arcilla contra el piso. Ante una negativa como la suya, Tobi ya se le habría echado a las espaldas, abrazándolo molestoso como era. Tobi lo cansaba, sí, pero nunca lo aburría.

Tobi era Tobi. Tobi, Tobi, Tobi.

* * *

Konan lo miró inquisitiva.

–¿Por qué pediste por Pein ante una situación tan simple? Eres Madara y sabes que él está ocupado en cosas importantes.

El enmascarado fingió toda la imponencia de Madara.

–No lo podía manejar poniéndolo en un genjutsu. Es estúpido pero no ingenuo. Realmente iba a hacer una carnicería en la oficina de correos, acarreando un peligro para el actual estatus de Akatsuki.

Konan deshizo las katanas que habían atravesado al jashinista y lo envolvió en papel.

–Pein espera que sea la última vez. Se supone que Madara puede manejar esto– dijo con desprecio mirando a un Hidan muerto o inconsciente, quién sabía.

Desapareció entre papeles, mientras Obito se derrumbaba un poco antes de cargar el cuerpo desvanecido para volver a la guarida.

* * *

Deidara lo odiaba. No podía ver sus ojos, ni soportar su presencia en su habitación. Kakuzu había vendido sus mantas poniendo de excusa las finanzas de Akatsuki y le pilló intentando retirar la gran mesa de madera que utilizaba como taller. Había logrado echarlo momentáneamente a costa de amenazarle con hacerle volar todas las maletas llenas de billetes.

Pasó la mano por la superficie lastimada y sucia de la mesa, recordando cómo Tobi la limpiaba diligentemente para él, las pocas cosas que sabía hacer bien. Luego miró al futón pulcramente ordenado de Kakuzu y sintió cierta repulsión al no encontrar el conocido desorden de mantas y sábanas típico del enmascarado, por el que él debía regañarlo todas las mañanas. No era tan malo ser senpai de alguien, después de todo.

Se sentó en la mesa, para ver hacia la repisa donde habían quedado escritos a medias los pergaminos donde él había intentado enseñarle lecciones básicas de arte a un Tobi que se las pedía constantemente, aunque fuera muy inconstante en la práctica. Kakuzu jamás se preocuparía por algo artístico hasta que fuera capaz de venderlo. Tobi le decía que no entendía su arte y que posiblemente era un plagiador, pero que sabía que no había manera de valorar lo que su senpai hacía y pronto haría una semana sin escuchar aquella halagadora frase de Tobi, su Tobi, Tobi, Tobi, Tobi.

Y, por sobre todo, Deidara sentía que había retrocedido un año atrás, que ya no era senpai y autoridad para nadie, y que ya no volvería nunca más a comer dangos y paletas hablando de tonterías con Tobi cuando todos en la cueva se iban a dormir, hasta altas horas de la madrugada. Ya ni siquiera había un Tobi que le despertara con el desayuno preparado, o le dejara dormir hasta el mediodía. Akatsuki le parecía al borde de la ruina definitiva.

* * *

–¡PONME DE NUEVO CON TOBI O ME VOY DE ESTE BASURERO, HM!– explotó un C-1.

A Pein le dolía la cabeza. ¿Qué acaso Deidara no se había quejado hasta el hartazgo para que le pusiera un compañero a su altura?

–Deidara, asumo que recuerdas a quién te estás dirigiendo de ese modo y lo contradictorio de tus pedidos– con voz de ultratumba, abrió los ojos esperando el normal efecto que causaba en sus subordinados.

–¡DEJA DE HACERTE EL DIOS Y DAME DE NUEVO A TOBI O TE DEJO SIN PERSONAL COMPETENTE, HM!– le señaló con el dedo índice, prepotente.

Pein parpadeó, sin poder contener un pequeño susto. Oh no, así no debía verse Dios.

–¡ME LLEVARÉ A TOBI, ASESINARÉ A ITACHI, A KAKUZU Y A TODO EL QUE SE ME PONGA ENFRENTE! ¡Y TE DEJARÉ CON EL INÚTIL DE HIDAN, HM!– nada ni nadie lo iba a asustar. Que jodieran al líder.

–¿A quién llamas inútil, rubia?– el jashinista ingresó a la sala de piedra con su inseparable guadaña –. Jefe, déjame volver con Kakuzu– pidió extrañamente, con los ánimos bajos.

Antes de que Pein pudiera entrar, Tobi entró corriendo apresurado.

–¡Líder-sama!– se dirigió a él y se puso de rodillas, manteniendo su número del chico bueno –. Tobi ha sido un buen chico, pero no lo puede soportar más. Hidan-san incluso huele mal.

–Escucha sensiblito, Kakuzu no se molestaba por eso– lo apuntó con la guadaña –. Kakuzu es un hombre de verdad– se acarició los bíceps desnudos, como ansiando su presencia, mientras sus ojos amatista morados brillaban.

Deidara aumentó aún más su instinto homicida al sentir el aura de uke pasivo que el jashinista desprendía; esa alimaña había retenido a su Tobi toda una semana. Obito y Pein ignoraron como pudieron la aversión que les producía la escena de Hidan, silenciosos ante la llegada del tesorero.

–Líder, no puedo estar más con este mocoso– señaló a Deidara, ofendido –. Obedece menos incluso que Hidan. Perdí dos ryo ayer.

Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, incluso el propio Pein. Dos ryo no alcanzaban ni para comprar un onigiri.

–¡Ya escuchaste, hm! ¡Vuelve a ponerme con Tobi! ¡Yo soy su único senpai!– vociferó a todo pulmón, el eco expandiéndose por toda la cueva.

El corazón de Obito se disparó. Se unió al pedido sin siquiera pensarlo.

–¡Tobi no puede con Hidan, líder-sama! ¡Tobi extraña a Deidara senpai!

–¡Extraño al marica de Kakuzu, ya está, lo dije!– Hidan se quebró inesperadamente.

–Me ofrezco para trabajar solo de ahora en adelante–. Pero Kakuzu no sería escuchado ese día.

Pein inspiró solemne.

–Un buen líder debe reconocer cuando las cosas no funcionan y actuar en consecuencia por el bien de sus súbditos– empezó.

–No somos tus súbditos, hm– Deidara se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que sus manos esculpieran algo más grande y poderoso.

–Yo sabía que esnifabas jefe– concluyó Hidan, creyendo descubrir el secreto detrás de los extraños y coloreados ojos de Pein.

–¡Suficiente! ¡Rehagan los viejos equipos y salgan de mi vista!– se desapareció en una mota de humo.

Hidan salió corriendo a buscar el futón y las esculturas de Tobi, tirándolas descuidado en la habitación de Deidara para comenzar a arrastrar las pertenencias de Kakuzu de nuevo hacia su pieza. El hombre mayor se apresuró detrás suyo, amenazándolo para que no tocara sus maletas.

Obito miró a Deidara a los ojos, sintiendo que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Nunca, nunca, debió permitirse el perder el control sobre su equipo.

–¡Senpai!– se lanzó a sus brazos, ahogándolo en un abrazo que no parecía tener fin.

Deidara se dejó estrujar hasta que recordó que, como senpai, debía hacer respetar su persona una vez más. Se aclaró la garganta tosiendo, y aunque Obito se había jurado tratar con mayor decoro a Deidara, no pudo aflojar el apriete ni un poco.

–Bueno, Tobi– Deidara practicaba su tono de serio superior de nuevo. Esa horrorosa semana con Kakuzu le había hecho olvidar de casi todo lo importante –. Espero que tengas en claro quién es de nuevo tu senpai.

Obito se separó un poco, mirándolo a través del agujero de la máscara.

–Usted nunca dejó de ser mi senpai. Deidara-senpai es el único senpai que Tobi necesita.

Esquivando su mirada, Deidara miró hacia atrás, viendo a Hidan pasar a lo lejos. Le dedicó una mirada de desafiante burla.

_"Tobi es sólo mío, hm"._

–Qué bueno que no se te ha olvidado– cerró los ojos, muy digno –. Espero que Hidan lo haya tenido claro, hm– sonó oscuro.

Obito parpadeó, sorprendido.

–Senpai, Tobi jamás dejó que Hidan se le acercara a más de tres metros de distancia.

Por el tono de su voz, Deidara supo que no había mentiras.

–Excelente. Y ahora, Tobi, estoy cansado. Estos días con ese esperpento anciano han sido de lo peor para mi creatividad, hm.

–Pobrecillo senpai– Obito le tomó de las manos y se las sostuvo con fervor. Su pequeño y joven senpai era como una flor marchita al lado de compañías centenarias. Se aseguraría de que no volvería a pasar.

–Así fue, hm– ese nivel de contacto corporal con Tobi era muy agradable, decidió mientras reprimía en algún lugar de su mente sus anteriores opiniones al respecto –. Una semana sin probar bakudan, dangos, helado ni barbacoa– ese tacaño y explotador de Kakuzu. Esas cosas no pasaban con Tobi.

–¡Deidara-senpai!– su corazón le dolió, recordándole que no se había deshecho del mismo luego de lo de Rin. Es que el caso era distinto, ese rubiecito era su único senpai en la vida, después de todo –. ¡Tobi tampoco ha podido comer mucho, ha estado inapetente de ver tantas vísceras con el bruto de Hidan!

–Ahora que estuviste con aquel bárbaro, apreciarás mejor el arte, supongo– se soltó y empezó a caminar hacia una de las salidas secretas de la sala, seguido de un alegre trote que tanto había extrañado, sí, jamás le había resultado molesto.

–¡Tobi ha entendido la importancia del arte en la vida de las personas, senpai! Y todo fue cuando ya no lo tuve a mi lado– se puso a su altura, mientras salían hacia un luminoso bosque.

–No se aprecia lo que se tiene hasta que se lo pierde, hm– Deidara se sintió importante repitiendo aquella frase de Onoki de la que tanto se había burlado en su pubertad.

Obito juntó sus manos enguantadas antes de detenerlo.

–Mi senpai es tan sabio. ¿Quiere que lo cargue? ¿Vamos a un puesto de comida, verdad Deidara-senpai?

Deidara no necesitó meditarlo.

–Mhm, esta semana con Kakuzu fue muy cansadora. Puedes llevarme al puesto de aquella vieja que está por el camino al pueblo, hm.

Obito lo cargó tal como ilustraban los viejos cuentos que cargaban los príncipes que salvaban a sus princesas.

–Mi pobre senpai, debió cansarse tanto– inició la caminata, cargando feliz a Deidara.

–No me lo recuerdes, Tobi– Deidara le pasó las manos por los musculosos trapecios, sosteniéndose mejor mientras miraba al frente –. Parece que mi falta te convirtió en un kohai más atento, hm– señaló mientras se distraía mirando el apretado buzo negro que no había visto en esos días. Carne humana, rebosante de juventud.

–Tobi será mejor por el senpai– juró Obito muy en serio.

Deidara sonrió satisfecho, preguntándose qué pediría para comer, mientras comprendía una vez más que por muy artista libre que buscara ser, los cambios de rutina en torno a Tobi no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

* * *

**¡Feliz cumpleaños Bobito! Lamento tanto no haberte hecho un fic de cumpleaños. Es que tu fecha es complicada, sabías eso? Digno de Uchiha. En fin, creí que llegaría a actualizar **_**Consecuencias**_** para esta fecha especial pero no fue así. Tuve esta idea hace unos días y no pude con ella hasta que me la saqué de la cabeza. En la idea original Kakuzu y Hidan no tenían tanto protagonismo, pero al escribirla lo tomaron un poco y me gustó así. Ojalá Kakuzu se deje de hacer el difícil con Hidan porque sé que se quieren a su especial manera. Y sobre Deidara y Tobi, es una linda manera de empezar de a poco con su pinning que ya sabemos adónde lleva. **

**Todo partió de que me pregunté "¿Y si Tobi y Deidara no estuvieran haciendo equipo en Akatsuki?". Intenté emparejarlos con otros miembros y con todos era un lío, no quedaban bien con cualquiera, siempre habría problemas. Al final llegué a la conclusión de que son un buen equipo, incluso Hidan lo es para con Kakuzu. No es fic de cumpleaños como tal, pero aunque no lo sepas ahí está tu regalo Obito, te estás llevando a Deidara como princesa en tus brazos y van a comer hasta hartarse, como un cumpleaños. Que seas muy feliz con tu senpai en esta dimensión de mi propio mangekyo llamado fanfiction y recuerda, aunque se quieran adaptar a los cambios de Pain, no pueden porque son unos cabezas duras enormes, digo, ¡feliz cumpleaños Tobito!**


End file.
